The Great Taylor Detective Part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!'
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) Transcript: * (Record Still Plays) * (Bonnie Tries to Pop Open the Cork but Fails) * (Cut to the Record Player) * (Cut to the Metal Ball) * (Max is Still Sad) * Rex Owen: Max? * (Max Groans) * Rex Owen: Max? * Max Taylor: Oh, how could I have been so blind? * Rex Owen: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us. We have to-- * Max Taylor: Merlock's proved he's more clever than I. (Cut to Far Away Trap) He would never have walked into such an obvious trap. * Rex Owen: Oh, pull yourself together. You can stop that villain. Why-- * (Record Skips) * Rex Owen: Max. The record. * Max Taylor: Oh, it's finally happened. I've been outwitted. * Rex Owen: Oh, Max, please. * Max Taylor: Beaten. Duped. Played a fool of. * (Rex Grows Angry) * Max Taylor: Ridiculed. Belittled. * Rex Owen: That's enough! * (Record Stops Skipping and Plays "La Isla Bonita") * (Bonnie Smiles About that Song) * (Record Skips Back to "Goodbye So Soon") * (Rex Flinches) * Rex Owen: Dash it all, Max! The queen's in danger. Bonnie's counting on us. (Cut to Bonnie) We're about to be (Cut to Anvil) horribly "splatted," and all you can (Cut to a Sad Max) do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. (Cut Back to Rex) I know you can save us, but if you've given up, then why don't we just set it off now and be done with it? * (Rex Relaxes) * (Max Chuckles Weakly): "Set it off now." Hmm. Set it... off... now? * (Rex Looks at Max with an Idea) * Max Taylor: Y-Yeah. (Laughs) Yes. W-We'll set the trap (Cut to Far Away Trap) off now! * Rex Owen: Max, wait! I didn't mean that we ought to-- (Gasps) * (Song Ends) * Rex Owen: Oh, boy. * (The Ball Falls) * Max Taylor: Angle of the trajectory multiplied by the (Cut to Mousetrap) square root of an isosceles triangle-- * (Rex Looks Up) * (Max Mumbling) * (The Ball Still Comes Down) * Max Taylor: dividing Guttermeg's (Cut to Gun) principle of opposing (Cut to Arrow) forces in motion-- (Mumbles and Cut to Axe) * (Ball Rolls Down that Swirly Thingy) * Max Taylor: and adjusting (Cut to Anvil) for the difference in equilibrium-- (Cut to Bonnie) * (Ball Still Rolls Down) * Max Taylor: Rex, at the exact moment, I tell you, we must release (Cut to the Trigger Mechanism) the triggering mechanism. * (Rex Gasps) * (Ball Rolls Down) * Max Taylor: Get ready, Rex. Steady. * (Ball Rolls Down) * (Rex Grunting) * (Bonnie Still Tries to Open the Cork) * (Ball Gets Closer) * Max Taylor: Now! * (Rex Screams) * (They Release the Mechanism) * (They Have Their Eyes) * (The Ball Gets Caught on the Mousetrap) * (The Tiny Gets Loose) * (Gunshot) * (Max Looks) * (Arrow Shoots) * (Max Looks) * (Axe Spins) * (Max Close Their Eyes) * (Axe Cuts them Free) * (Anvil Falls on Axe) * (Bottle Shakes) * (Bonnie Comes Out of the Bottle) * (Rex Pants) * (Max Changes his Clothes) * Max Taylor: Thank you, Rex. (Catches Bonnie) Smile, everyone. * (Snapshot of Max, Rex, and Bonnie) * (Cut to Camera) Gallery: Max and rex schoked closing these eyes.jpg Rexy maxi and bonnie.jpg Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Ooglyeye